Anna/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Anna in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg Anna_thinking.png Do_You_Want_To_Build_A_Snowman.png|"Do you want to build a snowman?" Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-340.jpg Anna_Playing_With_The_Snowfake.png|"This is amazing!" Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg|"I love you, Olaf!" little-anna-olaf.png little elsa-little anna.png|Playtime Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg|Anna is struck by Elsa's magic. Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg|Elsa checks on Anna after the latter is struck by the formers magic Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg Anna_Sad.png Anna_Knocking_The_Door.png Hang_In_There,_Joan.jpg|"Hang in there, Joan." Teen-Princess-Anna.jpg|15-year-old Anna Annaknockthedoor.png Sadanna.png What_Are_We_Gonna_Do.png|"What are we gonna do?" Anna_Alone.jpg Anna-waking up.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1966.jpg Smileanna.png Queenelsaofarendelle.png Princessandqueen.png Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png Forzen_Sisters.png Princessannaandqueenelsa.png Annaandthedukeofweselton.png WeaselTown_Anna2.jpg Anna upside down.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|"I wish it could be like this all the time." Butitcannot.png Annadancewithhans.png|Anna dancing with Hans during Elsa's coronation Hansannalove.jpg Frozen_anna_and_hans4.jpg Frozen_anna_and_hans2.jpg Anna's Answer is Yes.jpg|"Yes!" Wewanttogetmarried.png Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Whyicannotalthoughbecausethelove.png hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg Confusedandangryanna.png|"What are you so afraid of?!" Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg Frozen- 2013- hans- anna.JPG|"I'm completely ordinary!" Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Anna-with-your-horse.jpg Oaken Mickey.jpg Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Hr Frozen 11.jpg|Anna meets Kristoff Anna-kristoff-oaken2.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg Annakristoffandsven.png Takemetothenorthmountain.png Ridingthecarriage.png Princessannadisneyfrozen.png Kristoff-and-anna.png Theangryanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-4901.jpg Anna-kristoff-from-disney-frozen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 55715 PM.bmp.jpg Fromwheresourceofthisvoice.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Anna meeting Olaf. Ilovethenewnose.png Yournameisolaf.png annaclimbing.png Annaattheicecastle.png Beautifulicecastle.png Meetelsaattheicecastle.png Annaaskelsatogohome.png Annaandolafmeetelsa.png Waitaminuteelsa.png Walkedinthestairs.png Ftftifreprise.png|Anna with Elsa at the Ice Palace Forthefirsttimeinforeverreprise.png Elsasingingreprisesong.png Frozen_anna_and_elsa3.jpg Frozen_anna3.jpg|"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow."'' Frozen_anna_and_elsa2.jpg|''"You don't have to be afraid!"'' Beware The Frozen Heart.jpg Annaareyouokay.png Ineverletyougo.png Meetthemarshmallow.png Frozen-snowball.jpg|Anna preparing to throw a snowball at Marshmallow annalooking.png Kristoffanna2.png Heysvenyoufoundus.png Fallsintosnows.png Kristoffanna3.png Kristoffanna4.png Kristoffanna5.png Kristoffanna6.png|"Ooooo..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Therocksismoving.png Whatisgoingon.png Meetthetrolls.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Anna smiling in FixerUpper.jpg Annaandthetrolls.png|Anna with the trolls FixerUpper snapshot.jpg Theonlyfixerupper.jpg Aniceinyourheart.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg HansBetrayel.jpg|Anna discovering Hans' true intentions Hans-candel-Anna.jpg Anna Shocked.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"You're no match for Elsa." Frozen_anna2.jpg Screencapolanna.jpg -frozen-olaf_anna.jpg Frozen_anna6.jpg olaf-with-anna.png Frozen_anna5.jpg Underthefrozenheart.png|"Kristoff." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10147.jpg|"Elsa?" Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg|"NOOO!!!" Frozenheartanna.jpg|Anna as an icy statue Annaandelsafrozen9.png Trueloveofthesisters.png|Anna thawed Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10460.jpg|"I knew you could do it." Frozen_anna_and_elsa.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10520.jpg|"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Kristoff-anna-HD.png Krissanna.jpg Anna-kristoff-we-may.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Skatesfrozen.jpg ''Frozen Fever Frozen fever 2.jpg|Anna sleeping Frozen-Fever-40.png|Elsa wakes up Anna Frozen fever 1.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their new gowns Frozen fever 15.jpg|Anna's dress receives a fancy makeover Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-289.jpg|Receiving a bracelet Elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Looking at an Olaf cuckoo clock Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-353.jpg|Anna finds a sandwich Frozen fever 4.jpg|Anna and her family Frozen fever 16.jpg|The sisters riding a bike Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps com-380.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg|"You've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you" Frozen Fever 32.jpg Frozen fever 13.jpg|Children's choir sings for Anna Anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Anna takes a bite out of her sandwich Frozen-Fever-51.jpg Frozen-Fever-49.jpg|Anna overloaded with presents Frozen-Fever-46.jpg|"Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!" Frozen fever 17.jpg|"Wow!" Frozen Fever 38.png Frozen-Fever-56.jpg|Kristoff presents Anna her birthday cake Frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|Too late to stop Elsa from blowing this horn Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Anna tends to her bedridden sister Olaf's Frozen Adventure Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-26.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-28.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-33.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-35.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-36.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-37.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-30.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-39.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-40.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-46.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-47.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-19.png|"Whoa, gross." Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-2.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 52.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure 53.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-15.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-45.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6399.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Anna in ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet 141.jpg|"Wait, what?" Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 61.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png|"Neither do we!" Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg We-cant-understand-her-WIR2.jpg RBTI - The Princesses spot Ralph.jpg|"A big strong man in need of rescuing!" RBTI - Dress-net (1).jpg RBTI - Dress-net (2).jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses.jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (3).jpg RBTI - Ralph Meets the Princesses (4).jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-10989.jpg ''Frozen II Frozen II (11).png Frozen II (13).png Frozen II (14).png Frozen II (15).png Frozen II (18).png Frozen II (19).png Frozen II (20).png Frozen II (26).png Frozen II (35).png Frozen II (43).png Frozen II (45).png Frozen II (46).png|"I won't let anything happen to her." Frozen II - Anna and Olaf.png Frozen II - North.png Frozen II (48).jpg Frozen II still 3.jpg Frozen II still 6.jpg Frozen II - Family.png|Young Anna with her family Frozen II - Young Elsa and Anna.png Frozen II - Elsa and Anna.png Frozen II - Anna and Kristoff.png Frozen II - Elsa and Anna 2.png Frozen II - Mist.png Frozen II - Sven, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Olaf.png Frozen II - Ambush.png Frozen II - Tornado.png Frozen II - Anna holding Olaf in her Arms.jpg Frozen II - Elsa's Old and New Family.jpg Frozen_II_-_Anna_with_Mattias_and_his_Troop.jpg Frozen II - Anna during ''Lost in the Woods.jpg Frozen II - Anna during The Next Right Thing.jpg Frozen II - Anna and Elsa witness their parents' fate.jpg Frozen II - Kristoff Hugs Elsa.png Frozen II - Group hug.jpg Television ''Once Upon a Time Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg|Anna and Elsa standing in front of their parents grave Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Ouat401hd 0560.jpg 402 02.png|Anna meets David 402 10.png Once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png Ingrid anna.png|Anna meets her aunt OUAT-406-3.png Ingrid anna 1.png OuatElsaTrapped.png|Anna traps her sister in the urn Ingrid freezes Arendelle.png Black Beard 409.png 409ToDeath.png ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg|Reunited with Elsa Photo-3.png 0 ingrid letter.png 410HappyIngrid.png Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg 4x10 Anna Elsa Ingrid adieux larmes.png Miscellaneous IASW_Frozen.png|Anna in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series Frozen Lego shorts first look.jpg LEGO Frozen 4.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg Princesses takes wefie-2.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-3.jpg Princesses-takes-wefie-4.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries